


In the court of the king

by Daddywise



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, F/M, Forced Sex, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Rape, Reanimation, Rough Sex, Self Harm, but still canon??, feminine straight male, messed up as hell, no beta we die like men, yeah you're like what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddywise/pseuds/Daddywise
Summary: Ferrow Greene is a needy teen. She wants a boyfriend.Envy Artislaude is a womanizer. He's looking for a long term pet.See what hell they stir up.(I'm shite at descriptions so bare with me. Read the tags because I'm to be held accountable if they trigger you.)
Relationships: Ferrow Greene/Envy Artislaude
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580761
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting

Ferrow has a thing for tall guys. 

And Envy is a really tall guy.

She met him on her 16th birthday in an ice rink. She went ice skating. He was so graceful and perfect in his moves, he looked straight out of a movie. He had gorgeous jet black hair that was really long for his height. His ears were long and elf-like and he had two horns. He was so perfect she was sure he was gay. No way in hell a man dressed like that would strictly indulge in pussy. No need to be dirty but she knew. But how wrong was she.

She didn't know this, but he followed her home. He remembered her address and left. He'd come to her house every night and just stare up into her window. Even if it was closed, hed stare. She had a creepy feeling but shook it off. She could care less. One day she went back to the ice rink to find Envy there waiting for her. She felt a growing fear but swallowed it. "Hi," he said and Ferrow felt her knees go weak, his voice was so hot. "Hey. What's up?" Ferrow asked, looking up at him. Her neck hurt to look up at him, he was a giant.

"I wanted to take you out on a date. I saw you here last week. I can teach you to skate if you want." Ferrow looked at him with her mouth slightly open, her plump dark lips parted and let out a gasp. The hell? So he's not fully gay? "oh! Um sure." she smiled at him and he smiled back creepily. She put on her skates and was taught how to actually skate by Envy for the whole day. "Bye, see you tomorrow." Ferrow waved to him and started walking home. She denied him to walk her home. So he just followed her without her knowing. The dark-skinned beauty entered her home and Envy started staring at her window. 3. 2. 1. Her curtains were pulled closed as a signal she entered her room. A low moan left Envy's lips as he started climbing a nearby tree. His black tinted lips curled into an insane smile, deep chuckles left his maw.

There he watched her window like a maniac. The curtains were half-open. He could see her changing out of her clothes. Damn, she's hot. Her breasts were small but poured out of her tight bra. Her hips were wide and her butt was big and so were her thighs. Her underwear left Envy thirsty for more, the green tight lace hardly covering anything. His pants felt extremely tight near the crotch area and he fought himself not to break in and take her right now. He hardly had any self-control when she started pushing up her breasts and shaking her hips. She started dancing to no music, her hips rocking to its own beat. "Hot damn." Envy moaned, her hands feeling up her chest as she danced in her mirror. Her lips moving as if singing a song. Envy pulled out his length and started to palm himself at the sight, his boner painful from not being touched yet. "Ooh yeah." he moaned, watching Ferrow start grinding on the wall. Damn, his girl was just as horny as him.

Ferrow spun around and touched her toes, her butt on display in all its glory. She may have stretch marks but that only made Envy hornier, he wanted to let his load all down her back. Her hands slid up her legs up to her hips when she started to slowly shake them. Her breasts slightly bounced due to the movement, Envy's mouth began to water. "She's so hot." her left hand left her hips and crossed through the air before touching the floor as she sprung into a one hand cartwheel. Her legs landed into a split as she rolled over and jumped up. Envy had already came twice, now he just watched her dance seductively to herself. Envy was sure he hit the jackpot.


	2. You scare me

Envy got his perfect first date.

Well, it wasn't really perfect, since he wasn't balls deep in her after. But it was ok.

And now after a few months of multiple dates, Envy popped the question. "Hey Ferrow, we've been on dates for while and I just want to ask if you want to take it to the next level." Ferrow was absolutely stunned. Oh damn, she forgot the next step was a thing. She was so happy with just going on dates and sharing milkshakes and laughing at horror movies she didn't know what to do. "Um, I guess." she looked down shyly and hoped Envy took that as a yes. "You're so cute I could just pinch your cheeks." he cooed, gently squeezing her face. 

Ferrow hoped she chose right. She was a little undecided because recently she's caught Envy doing some suspicious things. Like once she was sure she saw him peeking in her window. Or the time she felt this horribly creepy feeling and turned around to find Envy starting at her. That still gives her chills. His face was so scary. His coral eyes looked red and his lips were in a small smile. His eyebrows furrowed, making him look angry. She couldn't sleep that night, she dreamt of him looking at her like that as he killed her. Creepy. 

Envy wanted to take her on a date that would include dancing. Watching her that one night and all the other ones was pure beauty. So he decided to just take her to the club, there's music and she'll hopefully dance for him. Damn. The idea of her giving him a lap dance turned him on. "Ferrow, I have a surprise for you. Get dressed in something cute and I'll be right there," he told her over the phone, his clothes already on and his pants tight from the thought of what she'd wear. He knew she usually wore dark clothing, high-waisted jeans, skirts, and tons of sexy chokers. He was excited to see what she arranged to wear. When he pulled into her driveway, he almost lost his breath when she walked out to him. 

Her dark brown hair was in a natural ponytail, a large cloud of hair at the back of her head. Her lips had clear lip gloss that made them look so big. She had an interesting pair of silver hooped earrings and a dog collar choker. Her outfit was a green tight dress with cuts up the hip for mobility. The top was sleeveless and showed her small cleavage. Her shoes were black knee-high heeled boots. 

She hopped in the car and smiled at Envy. He was sure that he lost it at that moment. His lips crashed onto her's, her body went still from the feeling. His hands crawled up her body, resting on her hips. Slowly, she began to relax and kiss him back. He pushed her back against the door and spread her legs around him, his body unconsciously humping her. She looked a little frightened, everything was so foreign to her. This was her first kiss. His lips trailed down to her neck, kissing and softly biting her. She let out a squeaky moan when he kissed a specific spot. his lips roamed down to her breasts, using his sharp teeth he pulled the piece bellow her boobs. He growled at the sight of her strapless bra before he roughly ripped it off. Ferrow was a little scared but mostly turned on. Was this the surprise he promised?

His eyes lit up when he viewed her naked breasts. His hands immediately began to grope them. She moaned louder, her legs shaking from the pleasure. He suddenly left her breasts and worked his way to the end of her dress. With a tug, he pulled it off. Ferrow suddenly jerked up, her messy face looking up at him in fear. "No. Not yet, I'm not ready." she gasped out, reaching for her dress. "Envy please no," she begged, her arm shaking as she again asked for her dress. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you-" he cut her off. "No it's fine here, go back inside and fix yourself up. Were still going out." he looked away from her and moved back to the driver's seat. Ferrow felt like crying when she placed her dress back on and hurried into her house. 

She came back and hopped into the car. This time it wasn't as spectacular. They drove around before Envy pulled up into a club parking lot. Ferrow felt a little scared. She's never been to a club before. "Um, Envy." she looked down when his eyes flicked over to her. "I'm too young to drink," she whispered, her eyes never leaving her fiddling hands. "I know, I'm sneaking you in." Envy actually didn't know she was underage, but he was sure as hell he'd get them into that club. He did so much for this moment.

"Envy that's illegal." her whining really started to piss him off. "Shut up, It's ok." she flinched and looked at her legs, silently apologizing. He sucked his teeth and got out of the car slamming the door before walking over to Ferrow's side. He helped her out and held her hand as he walked right to the front entrance. Ferrow looked scared but trusted Envy. He'd get them out of this.


	3. Horrible feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beware, there is self-harm in this chapter and a lot of messed up things.

Envy was right, he did find a way into the club.

He and Ferrow sat at a table tucked away in the corner, a drink in his hand as she looked around nervously. "Um, so what are we doing?" she asked, looking anywhere but his face. "Do you like to dance?" he asked and Ferrow froze up. "Why are you asking." she looked down again, her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress. "You seemed like the type, so I brought you here to dance with me." Ferrow sucked in a deep breath and with an ounce of courage, "that's not it, is it. You've seen me in my window dancing, haven't you?" she decided now was the time to look him in the eye. What a big mistake.

"Oh, so you noticed," his eyes red like fire and his smile horrifically wicked. "How long have you realized I've been watching you? You still danced didn't you," he whispered in her ear, chilling her enough to send goosebumps all over her. "Stop." she pleaded, covering her face with her hands. "So you admit it? You slutty girl, you like it when I watch you." he gripped her shoulders bone-crushingly tight, "That's ok, I like it too." she cried out as it felt like he was breaking her bones, "Leave me alone." she whimpered, crying profusely.

"I won't leave unless you dance, you're making it harder for yourself." he held her body close to his. "Can- can it be in private." she asked, quieter than a whisper. "sure, whatever you'd like." he licked her ear, laughing as she moved away from him. They got up and made their way to one of the back rooms, specially made for when two people want to hook up. Envy wished that's what they were going to do. But a lap dance will do. "Strip," he demanded as he leaned back on the red sofa, his legs spread wide. "Don't say no, do it." he viciously told her, his eyes harsh and violent. She warily took off her clothes and stood naked in front of him. Her hands covering what she could. "Now dance, b*tch," he commanded and she started to shyly move her hips to the faint music from the club.

Stray tears fell down her face as she danced for him. Her eyes were pinned shut and her mouth in a frown. She didn't want this. He was supposed to be her first boyfriend, he was supposed to treat her like royalty. Now he's treating her like a slut. "Come, give me a lap dance." she didn't even know how to do that, but she did it anyway. She sat on his lap and rolled her hips on his at a face pace, matching the tempo of the music. She imagined she was dancing for a different man, a nicer one. She told herself that all she had to do was dance for him and he'd be out of her life. She'd be safe and at home. But she'd be lonely.

She felt a bulge in his pants, it was tight and hot. She slowed to a stop. "am I done yet?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to run from him. "Nah, since you're being bratty, I got another job for you." he unbuckled his belt and she felt her soul leave her chest. "no wait, I can still dance. Please no!" she begged, trying to get up. "On your knees," he demanded, not even listening to her begging. "Stop! Stop!" she screamed and cried, punching and kicking as he lowered her to the ground. "No! Stop it!" she wailed loudly, her voice cracking as she lost her fight. "Please, I did what you wanted," she begged as he held a firm grip on her hair, his other hand pulling out his length. She held her mouth shut as he tried to shove it in her mouth. "You're being a hindrance, stop it." he slapped her harshly, a handprint was left on her face. She scowled at him, her black eyes determined. "Last chance, open up," he demanded, but she didn't.

He turned and slammed her head into the floor, leaning over her as she screamed in pain. "Now will you do it?" he asked, his hand forcing her to look him in the eyes. She didn't respond. Her head was slammed back into the floor, her nose broke from the impact. "Stop being stubborn." he seethed, bringing her bloody face to his. He licked the blood off her face, only to spit it back at her and laugh. "Fine." she croaked out, tears mixing with the blood and snot on her face. "Good girl."

He rammed himself into her mouth, not slowing down to let her adjust. His hand held a firm grip on her hair as he almost ripped strands out. He held her deep in place for a bit before he continued his assault. "Your mouth feels so good around me, slut. You look so good covered in blood and with me in your mouth. Can't wait to cover you in something else." he moaned, looking into her tear-filled eyes. He felt himself getting close so he put in a good few pounds before he pulled out and came all over her face. "Ah. You look so hot covered my cum." he moaned, his head facing the ceiling as he caught his breath. 

She collapsed the floor, her hands vigorously trying to wipe her face. "Get the hell out." he suddenly growled, not having the energy to deal with her. She pathetically cleaned her face, put on her clothes, and got out. She left the bar and started to walk home, not even knowing where home is. She probably looked like a hooker. There was dried blood and cum on her face, her dress was messy, and now that she looked at it, slutty. She just wanted to go home.

She realized she was only getting even more lost so she called a cab. It arrived shortly and she got in and gave him the address. He didn't ask about what happened to her. He only made a snarky remark if she could do him, too. She punched him in the jaw and slammed his head into the steering wheel before getting out. She got home and cried. She ran a hot bath for herself and added some bubbles. She lit a few candles before she sat down in it. Her eyes couldn't cry anymore. She didn't even feel anything. She out the tub and wandered into the kitchen, still naked and covered in soap, she grabbed the sharpest knife and went back into the bathroom. She didn't want to die, she was sure of that. She feared death. She only wanted to feel something, since Envy took away her feelings. She held the knife shakily to her thigh, she drug it across and watched as the blood beaded out. Another cut followed after the other and finally she felt something. Pain. She screamed out in agony after she realized what she did, her hands searched the cupboard for the safety kit. 

She wrapped herself up and drained the tub before leaving the bathroom, still naked. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. She didn't care that she left her front door unlocked, she didn't care that she didn't close her curtains. She didn't even care that she was naked. She just wanted to sleep her life away. She just wanted to feel something again, something other than pain.


	4. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have rape, murder, and reanimation.

Envy didn't show up at all, Ferrow believed she was free.

That didn't last.

Ferrow looked at herself in the mirror, messy curly hair clung to her sweaty face. She had another nightmare. The same one, of Envy, raping her. Her legs shakily got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She threw away all of her knives after the incident. She never wanted to think of it. She blew up her phone in the microwave so she didn't have to deal with it. She cut her hair and dyed it so it wouldn't remind her of when he gripped her head and slammed her against the floor. She wanted to wear contacts, but they felt wrong and didn't look right.

She never left her house for anything. She was even starving herself. All of her food was spoiled anyway. She looked down at her book she was reading, a sudden angry feeling filled her as she threw the book onto the ground and yelled loudly. She's been having violent outbursts constantly. She was extremely emotional. She curled up in a ball and cried. This happened constantly.

Her job fired her, her school is sending messages wondering where she is and she just wants to hurt something. She feels insanely angry basically all the time. And when she's not angry she's sad. She just wants to feel again.

She was disrupted by a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. She froze. And closed it, also locked it. He can't be here. He can't be back. "Let me in, Ferrow. Let's talk." no. Ferrow screamed and ran up to her room, locking the door. She was about to close the window when he grabbed it. "No! Let go!" she screamed, trying to slam his fingers with the window. "Let me in, b*tch!" he screeched, slamming open the window and pushing Ferrow down onto her back. "Stop! Let me go!" she kicked him in the knee and punched him in the jaw before running to the door and opening it. He gripped her by her hair and pulled her back in. 

"You've gotten stronger, feistier too." he purred in her ear as he held her on the ground, groping her body. "Get it over with, cunt." She snarled, turning her head as she heard him rip her shirt off. His hands then moved to underwear and he ripped that, too. "Damn, you look so hot." he moaned, rutting himself against her naked body. "You're not crying like you did before. Now I can actually think." he unbuckled his belt and she sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes squeezed shut as she slowly breathed. He didn't take any time before he was pounding ferociously into her. He didn't care that she was crying for him to stop or that she was bleeding. It sort was sort of payback for being a brat to him and not letting him do what he wanted. 

"Damn it. All you do is cry and cry! Shut up!" he gripped her throat and tightened hard enough that she couldn't breathe. "Stop," he growled down at her, his body still pounding into her's. "You wanna cry so bad? Let me make you cry then." he pulled himself out and buckled his belt. Ferrow thought he was just gonna go. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and Ferrow started to squirm. "Smile, b*tch. I miss your pretty smile." he giggled, slicing his knife across her cheeks, giving her a permanent smile. She screamed and cried, trying to buck him off her. But he was insanely strong and held himself still.

"I'm not finished. I haven't heard you cry your loudest." he purred in her ear as he grabbed her hand and bit a finger off. Ferrow screamed so loudly Envy had to hold his ears for a minute. Her body shook violently as she wailed. "You want me to cut you, don't you? Then shut up!" he yelled, taking her wrist and breaking it. She gasped, she could barely breathe, the pain was so bad. "I'm not done yet," he spoke in a singing voice, his hand tightening on her broken limb. With his knife and his brute force, he managed to chop the hand off. He was sure she passed out now. He was kind of pissed. He wanted to hear her scream more.

He cut into her body haphazardly, not caring what he chopped off or what he broke. He was just angry, absolutely angry. She never listens, does she? Before he knew it the entire bedroom was covered in blood and body parts. His clothes soaked in the red liquid. Then it hit him. He backed up a little. No. He didn't do this, right? He didn't lose himself over something simple, he didn't kill her. But why is she dismembered in front of him? Why does he hold the knife? He dropped the knife with a shriek. What did he do? What did he do!

He searched for his phone and shakily dialed the number. His breathing was labored as he heard the phone ring. Pick up. I need you. "Hello?" he heard the sweet voice and calmed down a bit. "Hey, Jealousy. I um, I need help." he rambled, looking anywhere but the mangled mess on the floor. "What'd you do now?" she asked from the other line, her voice sounded annoyed. "Remember the girl I told you about, the one I liked? I think I killed her." he admitted, finally able to look at what he did. "What! Envy when? Didn't you like her. What the hell?" she screamed and he flinched. He didn't like being yelled at. He grounded his teeth. "I messed up ok, help me fix it." Envy snarled, feeling anger fill him up again. "What is she? What's her species?" she asked, her voice coming out a little shaky. She was scared. "Avaan, I think? I didn't ask her." he racked his brain but that was all he came up with. "That's wonderful!" she suddenly gasped and said. "What, why?" he asked.

"Avaans can be reanimated. They come back to life." 

Jealousy came over and tried her hardest to ignore the blood and body parts littering the room. She closed her red eyes and slowly maneuvered into the bedroom. "Ok, so what do we do?" Envy asked her, his fingers lightly tapping his leg as he sat on the bed. "Stitch her back together." Jealousy gagged and turned away from the mess, she didn't have a strong stomach. "You do it." she said, walking over to the window to air the place out.

Envy went into the bathroom and brought back Ferrow's sewing kit, he grabbed a random body part and got to work. "Hey, how's Temptation holding up now that I moved out?" he asked, trying to strike up small talk. "He's doing way better, you were horrible to him." Jealousy sighed, not even looking at her brother. "Stop talking before you mistakenly sew her arms to her legs." she scolded, and it was eerily quiet.

"Done." Envy chimed, looking at Ferrow's stitched body, naked and covered in blood. "At least put some clothes on her." Jealousy frowned, looking away from the mutilated corpse. "I can't believe she can come back to life! She's perfect for me." Envy sighed dreamily as he put a tank top and some shorts on Ferrow. "Yeah, yeah. Now hold her up and breathe life into her." Jealousy commanded, and he did. It took Ferrow a while to actually come to life, but when she did, she was horrified. 

She screamed and clawed at the both of them, trying her best to get out of the room. "Do you remember him?" a strange woman asked her, she had red eyes and pale skin. She looked like Envy but a girl. Ferrow nodded and backed herself against the wall, her eyes darting left to right. "Calm down, it's ok." Jealousy cooed, trying her best to calm the skittish girl. She couldn't believe her brother was the cause of her misery.

Ferrow didn't understand what was going on. She died, but she didn't. What is this, is this hell? She didn't want to know. She got a burst of adrenaline and sprinted out the door, down the steps and out of the house. Her bare feet slapped the cool pavement as she ran. She probably looked like a psycho but she didn't care. She just wanted to be free.


End file.
